Unexpected Visitor
by SiempreYParaSiempre
Summary: Jessica didn't seem to notice. "Hey, big boy," she breathed, in what I think was supposed to be a flirty voice. "You don't want her, you want me. I have bigger boobs."  Bella's life in LA is tedious at best; she can't wait for her friends to visit...
1. Chapter 1

**My last story got hits from the coolest places, like Egypt and other countries I've never been to! I love you guys!**

**This will be continued, so let me know what you think of what I have written so far, and what you think will happen...**

**I'm rating it T for now (oh, just so no one kills me, THERE IS SOME MINOR/MODERATE BAD LANGUAGE, AND ONE CASE OF THE "F WORD"), but that may change. I depends how descriptive the characters decide they want their "scenes" to be...**

**I don't own Twilight, though I think that's probably pretty obvious, since BD is so tame... ;)**

**So, without further ado...

* * *

**

**UNEXPECTED VISITOR**

I lounged on the booth, my back against the wall, and my shoeless feet up on the plasticy red covering.

"So," Jessica began, leaning in, "what are your plans?"

I rolled my eyes and sipped my Slushie. From where I was sitting, I could see out across the beach, all the way down to the ocean. It was nearly three pm, and the beach was starting to fill up with teenagers and college students. Surfers were enjoying the waves, and games of beach volleyball were being started all over the place. Welcome to LA.

"Plans?" I asked, feigning innocence. I had plans, but none of them involved her. I doubted either Rose or Angela had any interest whatsoever in the bleach-blond bimbo. They had the ability to think, which immediately put them way above her in terms of IQ. Then there was the small matter that Rose was training to be a vet, and Angela already had her English Literature and Fine Art Degrees. Jessica only just scraped through high school; she was now a part-time hairdresser, waiting for her "big modeling break". I had the feeling she'd be waiting a while.

"Your sister and your best friend are coming all the way out here. This is, like, another _planet_ to them! I mean, they even speak a different language!"

I raised an eyebrow at her. A different language? Hardly. "Jessica, they're from England, not the Middle East. Take a chill pill. It's a different _accent_, not a different language. And Rose has been to America before."

"Not L.A. L.A. is totally different. It's like, you know, _Los Angeles_."

Spoken like someone who has never been further east than Vegas, further north than Sacramento, or further south than Long Beach. With the exception of a five-day trip to Hawaii when she was six. "Sure," I say, shrugging, because it's not worth the argument. Like the time I tried to convince her that London wasn't the only city in the U.K. That didn't go well at all. I showed her pictures, used Google Maps...but _three weeks later_, she still didn't believe me. She insisted that if there was another city, she would have heard of it. Stupid bimbo.

"You're distracting me," she snapped. "What are your plans?"

I shrugged. "Um... Rodeo Drive... Sunset Boulevard... Lots of time on the beach..." Keepin' it vague and boring. Touristy.

"Oh my God, we could all, like, go to my fave massage place and get, like, massages!" God! Have I mentioned how much I hate her voice? No? Well, I do. A lot. Especially when she gets excited. It gets high and breathy and...well, she sounds even more like a blond bimbo than she normally does.

"Jessica..." Was there a way to let her down gently? Um, probably not. "No offense, but—" I was saved from the very awkward moment by a gangly, dirty-blond surfer type.

"Hey, girls," he greeted us, winking. I looked him up and down; he obviously didn't read the "No Shirt, No Shoes, No Service" sign. He wasn't wearing a shirt or shoes, just a pair of orange and white, Hawaiian-flower-print trunks.

I think he took my looking the wrong way. Crap. "Well, hey there, pretty lady," he said, winking at me, specifically, this time. "My name's Mike."

Ew, dude. Back the flip off. "I have a boyfriend," I snapped, automatically, then immediately flushed bright red. Whoops, Jessica wasn't supposed to know that. No one was supposed to know that. I don't want to be the subject of gossip, rumors, or pitying looks. When Emily told everyone that she had a boyfriend, but that he was at college up in Washington, everyone pitied her. They treated her like her boyfriend had died, not like he lived a short plane journey away. And when her and Sam got engaged... God, that was the worst. Everyone bought her tubs of ice cream, and soppy romantic movies, and told her that "everything would be okay".

Imagine how they would treat me if they found out my boyfriend lived in _England_. I shuddered at the thought. It would be _awful_.

Thank God, Jessica didn't seem to notice. "Hey, big boy," she breathed, in what I think was supposed to be a flirty voice. "You don't want _her_, you want me. I have bigger boobs."

Well, that was blunt.

The boy gave her a once-over. "I'm more of an ass man," he told her, before turning back to me.

Okay...this was just getting a little awkward. Could I leave without them noticing? Erm...that would be a no... Jessica was glaring at me, and wanna-be surfer guy was eye-raping me.

"So what do you say, sugar?" he asked.

Ew, ew, eww. "Sorry. I prefer men with penises," I quipped. I shoved my feet into my Converse, and headed out of the cafe with my Slushie in one hand, and my iPod and Blackberry in the other. Bad idea for me. As I opened the door with my shoulder, it swung open quicker than I had anticipated and I tripped. My Slushie spilled all over a cute guy's white t-shirt.

"Oh my God! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I gasped, but with both my hands still full, there wasn't much I could do.

Cute guy laughed. "No worries, short stuff," he said, easily, pulling off his shirt. God! He was _huge_! The built-like-a-pro-wrestler kind of huge. I guess that's L.A. for you; every other guy you see is pumped full of steroids. His size didn't match his face—round, dimpled, and freckled. He had a head full of dark brown curls, and the sweetest blue eyes you ever saw. He looked like a human teddy-bear.

Just then, another guy strolled up. "Knocking little people over again, Emmett?" he joked, before turning to me. "Hiya, darlin'. You alright there? Emmett doesn't know his own size."

I smiled, a little embarrassed. "No, no. It was my fault. I tripped." I turned to the human teddy-bear, Emmett. "Sorry about your shirt, dude. I'm clumsy. It's an unfortunate affliction." With that final apology, I turned to go.

Slim, blond, Southern guy stopped me. "Where you goin', little lady? You got a car?"

Damn. No, I didn't. Jessica drove us here. "No..."

They both laughed at my tone. "Figured as much," he said. I raised a questioning eyebrow. He looked pointedly at my hands. "No keys, darlin', and an iPod won't getcha home."

"We'll drive you!" Emmett exclaimed, excitedly, causing me to jump slightly.

I put a hand to my chest, over my racing heart. "Dude! Don't do that! You scared the shit outta me!"

Emmett pouted like a five year old. "Sorry..."

"Bella," I supplied, figuring that if they were driving me home, they might as well know my name.

"Sorry, Bella," he said, ducking his head. I felt like a mom scolding a wayward toddler. This guy was just too cute for words.

Southern guy laughed, then held out a hand to me. "I'm Jasper, by the way."

I shook his hand, "Nice to meet you, Jasper."

Wait...Jasper? Emmett? They couldn't be... "Jasper," I said, slowly, "you wouldn't happen to know an Alice Brandon, by any chance?"

His eyes lit up at her name. I'd take that as a "hell yeah", then. I guess that meant I was currently in the presence of Alice's cousin, Emmett, and her new boyfriend, Jasper.

Alice and Emmett roadtripped from here all the way to New Orleans and back over the summer, and they happened upon Jasper in a bar in Texas. Alice being Alice, she slept with him that night (later described as "the best five hours" of her life, up until that point. Apparently, even better sex had come later, after they sobered up a little), then invited him to join them on the road. Which he did. Welcome to America, I guess. That would never happen in England. But then, nobody roadtrips in England, anyway, so it's kind of a moot point.

"You're _the_ Bella, aren't you?" Emmett yelled, making me jump, again.

I sighed. "Dude! I told you to quit doing that! And what do you mean, "_the_ Bella"?"

"Alice has told us all about you. She couldn't wait for us to meet you," Jasper drawled. "So far, she's gotten almost everything right."

I frowned, what had Alice been saying? She was the best roommate a girl could ask for, but she did have a teeny, tiny tendency to run her mouth without engaging her brain, leading to the occasional spilled secret and a lot of exaggeration. "_Almost_ everything?" I asked, more than a little bit worried to hear the answer.

"You don't sound English," Emmett lamented. "I wanted to hear your accent."

God, was I glad I didn't sound British, anymore. My sounding English would have lead to hours of saying the stupidest things, just so they could giggle over my accent. "That's okay. Two very English English friends of mine are coming to visit this week. You can hear their accents, instead." Rose was going to kill me for this, but she was a little (a lot) scarier than me, so if anyone could get them to back off when it got too much, it would be her.

"Awesome!" Emmett yelled, scaring the living shit out of me for the third time in as many minutes. This yelling thing seriously had to stop.

I guess, since he was Alice's cousin, it would be alright if it hit him... I smacked his bicep, hard. "Dude! Shut the fuck up! You're gonna give me a heart attack!"

Emmett pouted adorably, hanging his head in shame. "Sorry, Bella."

Damn him for making me feel bad! "That's okay, dude," I said, forgiving him easily. "Just don't do it again if you plan on keeping your balls, okay?"

Emmett's eyes widened, and he looked absolutely fucking _terrified_. I tried not to laugh, but I made the mistake of catching Jasper's eye, and we both broke out in loud, almost evil-sounding, cackles.

"You didn't...actually...believe me...?" I gasped out. "Oh my God, your face!"

Emmett glared. "Yes, I did, actually."

**Review?**

**Be assured, my lovelies, that there is more to come.**

**Please check out my other story, Break My Heart, and R&R :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**For some reason, I found myself unable to complete this story. Maybe it was just too happy...? I don't know. Anyway, my sister read it and loved it, so I offered her the honor of continuing it. So, from now on (this post included), my sister writes, and I beta and upload (as she doesn't have an account). Any comments you make will be passed on to her, and vice versa.**

**My sis is a very English English person, so I'm sorry for any spellings or words that confuse you (on the up side, she _did_ use the word "sidewalk" instead of "pavement"). I'm not good at spotting things like that since I'm so used to using both. I'm also sorry if updates are infrequent. GCSE exams are almost upon us, and my sis has other writing stuff going on, too.  
**

**Just a brief warning: I'm pretty sure there's a few F-words in this one. Also, my sis writes some seriously kinky stuff, so don't be surprised if I up the rating to "M" on the next update :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I watched the Arrived flights sign at the airport, waiting until their flight had landed. Emmett, Alice and Jasper were picking me (and Rose and Angela and Edward) up in fifteen minutes. The magic words I had been waiting for flashed up on the screen:

"_Flight BE237 from England – Arrived- Gate 4_"

I squealed and ran to the gate, just as Rose and Angela… and, finally, _Edward_ (thank God) came hurrying out, looking around frantically. Edward spotted me first and ran over, dropping his suitcase and scooping me up into his arms, giving me a long, lingering kiss. When we eventually pulled apart, I glanced over his shoulder to find Rose impatiently tapping hr foot at me, and mock frowning,

"I come all the way over here, stuck on a flight with _him,_" she jerked a hand towards Edward, "get to the airport gate, and am _completely ignored by my own sister, _who is more interested in sucking her boyfriend's face off than acknowledging her flesh and blood sibling. Really!" she finished with a huff, crossing her arms and glaring playfully at me. I laughed, and jump down from Edward's embrace, to run over her and give her a hug.

"Hey, sis!" I could feel her smile as she returns my embrace.

Then she pulled back to look at me, "You're all tanned!" she complained, "how is it fair that you get a gorgeous tan, whilst I'm stuck in freezing old England, while the rain pours down, and sun is a foreign concept?" I laughed again, and pulled her back in for another hug.

Before we pulled away again she whispered in my ear, "Watch out for Edward. He's been complaining about being away from you "for so long"; honestly, I'm surprised he hasn't started fucking you in the middle of the airport already." She giggled as I slapped her on the arm and glared ineffectually. Angela pushed her out the way gently to come and give me a hug as well.

"Why did you stick me on a plane with your sister? I couldn't get her to shut up the whole time!" She grinned as Rose poked her in the side and started threatening her with disembowelment. Edward took the opportunity to pull me back into his arms and give me another kiss on the top of my head. Then I remembered who was picking us up.

"Rose?" I called, figuring that it was only right to warn her.

She looked up from arguing with Angela, "Yeah?"

I had to stifle a giggle. She sounded so English! Emmett was going to be jumping up and down with joy. "I feel as though I should warn you. The people who are picking us up—you know, Alice and two others—well, one of them happens to love English accents and I may have accidentally mentioned that you are very, very English!" Edward laughed quietly. Of course, he already knew about this since I told him a few nights ago, and made him promise not to tell Rose or Angela.

"YOU DID WHAT?" she screeched, as Angela and Edward doubled over in laughter. Some of the people around us were giving her weird looks. Not that I can blame them. She may be training to be a vet but that didn't mean she was all sweet and innocent. Rose was tall anyway, but when she wasn't training, she always wore heels of some form; she loved the colors black and red, and, to make a long story short, was as scary as fuck. There was something about her that just made people back off quickly. Today her ensemble of black heeled lace up boots, black jeans, and a grey fitted top with a cute little waistcoat made her stand out, or up, should I say, since she was taller than even Edward at the moment. As Rose advanced on me with a murderous expression, I was saved by a musical voice behind me.

"Bella!" Alice came running up to me and tackled me from behind.

"Hey, Alice." I glanced behind her and saw Jasper waiting with his arms crossed, smiling at his girlfriend's display.

"Hey, Jasper!" I called, smiling and blowing him a flirty kiss.

"Hey darlin'," he smirked back, ignoring Alice and Edward's glares. Alice was staring at Edward, Rose and Angela so I decided that now was probably a good time for some introductions.

"Alice, this is Edward, my boyfriend who totally _didn't_ tell me he was coming until yesterday; Rose, my sister; and Angela, my best friend." They all smiled and nodded at Alice, who was beaming back. "Guys, this is Alice, my roommate, and Jasper, her boyfriend and. . ." I trailed off, looking around. "Where's Emmett?"

"He's waiting with the car," Alice replied, and as she did, I saw her sneak another glance at Rose. I made a mental note to ask her about it later, but for now decided we need to head off.

"Come on, guys," I said, before heading off in the direction of the exit, Edward's hand clasped in mine. Alice danced along beside us, with Jasper stuck to her side like glue, and I could hear Rose's heels clicking on the lino, so I knew that she and Angela weren't far behind. We stepped outside into the sweltering heat, and just as I heard Rose sigh in relief, an obscenely loud voice boomed across the parking lot.

"BELLA!" I looked round to see Emmett standing by a huge Jeep, leaning against the front and grinning like a madman. I rolled my eyes, then grinned and waved back. Once we reached the Jeep, Emmett pushed off the car and bounded over, gathering me up in a bear hug.

"So, where are these English friends of yours?" he asked, and before I could open my mouth to tell him that's the wrong thing to say, Rose jumped in. I could already hear Edward and Angela chuckling as Rose stepped in front.

"So YOU'RE the one Bella was telling me about! Don't you think it's a little—well, a lot—rude to just categorise somebody by their accent? If you're going to ask questions on the whole ride back, I can assure you now that you will not have a dick to fuck with by tomorrow morning!" Rose was glaring at Emmett, arms folded, waiting for a response. Emmett, however, is just staring at her, open mouthed.

I could hear Jasper saying something to Alice in the background that sounded something like, "You were right. They are meant for each. . ." But he was whispering, so I couldn't quite make it out.

I noticed for the first time that Rose was actually smaller than Emmett even in the death-traps she calls heels. Emmett was still frozen, though his eyes were travelling up and down Rose's body. I felt like slapping him, really, but it was too funny to do anything. Rose, who seemed to have calmed down, actually looked at Emmett properly for the first time and, although she hid it well, I could see that she was impressed. That's seriously unusual. It's not like Rose is a slut or anything, but well, you get what I mean. Usually, though, guys are too intimidated by her to stay with her for long.

Edward interrupted the silence, "Should we get going then? Or are we going to stand out here like lemons for a while longer?"

Rose and Emmett broke away from each other's gazes and suddenly realised that we were all here watching them.

Rose blushed bright red and Emmett coughed uncomfortably; he shook his head, then started loading our luggage into the car. Alice and I exchanged glances as we watched Rose watching Emmett load up the back.

Finally, he turned back to us and said, in a still rather shell-shocked voice, "Who wants to sit where?"

That was it. There was a mad rush as people tried to arrange themselves in the car. Rose didn't move; she just watched with an amused expression, until Emmett made his way over and whispered something in her ear. She blushed a little and nodded as I looked on in astonishment. It took a lot to make Rose smile and blush like that. Emmett turned and helped her into the front of the car as everyone climbed into the back; he walked round and got in at the other side, ready to drive. I wiggled my eyebrows at Rose in the side mirror and she stuck her finger up at me, though she was still smiling. We both knew we would talk about it later. It ended up with me, Edward and Angela sitting on the middle row (with me squished in the middle), and Alice and Jasper in the back. Obviously, Rose and Emmett were up front. Edward's hand snaked around my waist and he pressed a kiss on my lips. Emmett started the car and drove smoothly away from the airport, but I could tell he was thinking about Rose. She was obviously thinking about him, too, as her eyes kept flicking from her lap, to his face and back again. It was quite sweet actually. But if I ever said that to Rose she'd kill me dead on the spot, no hesitations.

Angela leaned closer to me. "How long?" she murmured, jerking her thumb towards Rose and Emmett. My lips curved into a smile and I heard Edward chuckle again beside me.

"We're taking bets now?" I answered back. Angela smirked and nodded. "Alright, three days." I said.

"Two." That was Edward,

"Four." Alice and Jasper spoke in unison. Angela nodded then sank back into her seat. She was better at judging relationships than the rest of us, so I could give a good guess she already knew, but I wasn't going to ask since she definitely wasn't going to tell. Rose, though I knew from the set of her back that she could hear us, deliberately ignored us and looked out of the window, as the shops and palm trees floated past. We eventually pulled up at Emmett's house. Since me and Alice shared an apartment, it wasn't really going to be big enough for all of us; Emmett had kindly offered to let us use his house for the trip. And I had to say he had a _big_ house.

Angela stared at it open mouthed and, from the front, I heard Rose's very British, "Holy shit."

I laughed and she turned round to glare at me, before popping open the door and jumping out, her heels clacking as she hit the sidewalk. Emmett was out almost instantly after her and he went to collect her bags, then show her to the door. There was no mistaking he was smitten already. The rest of us piled in behind them and we all stood awkwardly in the front room for a minute before Alice cleared her throat.

"Me and Bella will show the girl's to their rooms," she announced, before pouncing on Angela and dragging her off. Rose rolled her eyes and followed, arm in arm with me.

The instant we were out of earshot I turned to her. "So, Emmett?" I asked casually.

"Shut up." She growled, so I didn't push it any further, only wondered quietly how long it would take for them to, uhum, _get together_ so to speak. Turns out I didn't have to wait all that long for the answer . . .

* * *

**"Holy Shit" indeed. (I know none of you will get this but I have to say it: "Thirty minutes") :)**

**Let us know what you think. I know I liked it. JSYK, how Rose and Bella interact is totally how me and my sis interact. We are too fucking awesome.**

**Also, sorry about the cliffie. Not my fault. My sister is evil (and she knows it).  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I just wanted to point out that THIS FIC IS NOW RATED M for lemons (just one so far, but more to come).**

**This chapter has a bit in Rosalie POV.**

**Again, my sister wrote and I edited/co-wrote. I gave her the idea about Bella listening to the iPod while I was on the phone to her yesterday.**

**Chapter 4 is almost finished (apparently), so I should get it soon. I _think_ we're getting some Bella/Edward lovin' in that chapter, too. The more reviews, the better it will be.**

**Obviously, I don't own Twilight. If I did, I'd be chillin' with Robsten instead of writing/editing FanFics.**

* * *

The next night me, Edward, Alice, Angela and Jasper all sat down to watch a movie. Rose left saying she needed to do some studying and Emmett hadn't been around since this morning anyway. I leant back against Edward's warm chest and sighed happily.

"What?" he murmured. I smiled and wriggled against him.

"This is all so perfect. Everything. You do know how much I love you, right?" I replied. Edward nodded and placed a kiss on my forehead before we lapsed into silence to watch the rest of the movie.

When the credits were rolling, Edward pulled me round to face him and gave me a long, lingering kiss, before reaching into his back pocket for his iPod. He turned it on and placed one of the headphones in my ear and the other in his before scrolling through a list of songs and selecting one.

"This can be our song," he whispered as the opening bars of one of our favorite songs played through the ear phones. I smiled happily and relaxed into him.

"It's the best."

"Just like you," he replied softly, which should have sounded corny, but coming from Edward it didn't.

After a couple more songs played as background noise to our kissing and murmured words and sweet nothings, Edward turned to me and whispered, "Didn't you have some pictures you wanted to show me?"

I remembered telling him on the phone about mine and Alice's last shopping trip and how we'd taken some pictures, which Edward had then asked to see. I nodded and jumped up, taking the iPod with me.

"I'll go get them!" I announced, before grabbing the other earphone and putting it in my ear, leaving Edward mock frowning at me for stealing his iPod, and danced out the room. As I walked up the corridor to mine and Rose's room, Enrique Iglesias's song 'I Like It' started playing. I closed my eyes and started moving in time to the music as I opened the bedroom door. I didn't bother turning on the main light because Rose's lamp was on in the corner; I walked over to the wardrobe and started rifling through my bags. Just as I pulled the photos out, a movement to my right caught my eye. I whipped round, then stood staring in confusion as my brain tried to work out what I was seeing. When I did, I dropped the photos and gasped, quickly covering my eyes. I recognized the long blonde hair all too well.

I had just walked in on my sister having sex! I was standing in a room, and my sister was on the bed having sex. I was blushing bright red and trying so hard to keep from laughing, wondering if I had enough time to walk out the door again before they noticed me. Just as I was contemplating this, a startled voice made me jump.

"Bella? SHIT! Uh, oh crap!" Rose started spewing out swear words as she tried to pull the covers over her and Emmett's naked bodies. As I got a glimpse of something I never wanted to see, I shoved my hand back over my eyes, my shoulders shaking with the effort of trying not to giggle. The next minute, the light had come on properly and I heard Rose call my name again, more tentatively this time.

"Bella?"

I cautiously looked out from behind my hand to find my slightly sweaty and very flushed sister and, what do you know, _Emmett_ in bed, wrapped in each other's arms and staring at me. I realized I still had one earphone in—the other must have dropped out at some point—and as I went to turn the iPod off the line "Oh yes I like it. . ." screeched out at me.

At this point I gave up and started giggling insanely, doubled over. Rose just stared at me, but Emmett soon joined in. Rose was still bright red and cowering back into Emmett as if he could hide her. He had his arms around her, pulling her close, and I could see the affection in his eyes. For a minute, some random part of my brain just looked at them together and decided 'They go together', whilst the other part was still in shock.

I pulled myself up form laughing and started picking up the pictures on the floor, as Emmett's booming laugh still echoed around the room. I hurriedly walked towards the door, calling over my shoulder, "I'll leave you two to . . . _finish up_." I ended this with a meaningful glance at Rose, who smiled slightly, knowing I would be interrogating her later.

As I walked back into the living room, Angela, Edward, Alice and Jasper were all staring questioningly at me. I sat down, knowing they wanted to know what all the laughing was about. I tried to act nonchalant as I leafed through the photos, but Angela leant over and poked me in the ribs.

"What happened?" she asked, eyes curious. I started laughing again.

"I'm not sure I should tell you. I wouldn't want to ruin your innocent minds."

"Too late for that." I heard Alice mutter.

Edward grinned at me, "I think my mind is sufficiently ruined already, don't you?" I blushed and he kissed my pink cheeks affectionately. "Come on. Tell us."

I shook my head, but gave in, "Alright, you asked for it. Oh, and I say right now: if Rose asks later, I am telling her that you tortured this out of me."

I paused for dramatic effect and took a deep breath. "I just walked in on Rose and Emmett having sex."

There was a silence, then every single one of us started laughing uncontrollably, until Emmett, with a blanket round his hips, walked out of Rose's room, mock frowning.

"Will you shut up? How are we expected to '_finish up_'with you all cackling like hyenas?" he yelled, before turning back and stalking into the bedroom again.

None of us could stop laughing, but between breaths I managed to get out, "I think. . . we need. . .to change the. . . sleeping arrangements!" I gasped, and everyone nodded.

Edward pulled me onto his lap. "I call dibs," he announced, nipping my ear playfully. No one objected—not that I thought anyone would—and I did a little internal happy dance. I was gonna be gettin' me some lovin' tonight!

Angela, still holding her sides, blurted out, "Edward wins the bet. He was closest."

Jasper grinned, "Yeah, I guess we were all too kind, thinking they had that much self-control!" This, of course, set us all off laughing yet again, and I could practically feel Rose's _I'm going to kill you very slowly and painfully _thoughts floating down the hall.

Rose POV

I hadn't meant for it to happen so quickly. I mean, after meeting Emmett at the airport, where I jumped down his throat, I didn't expect to turn around that quickly but. . .well, he makes me feel so different form anyone else. Like he's the other half of me.

And, boy, is he a good fuck. It was all his fault. He came waltzing into my bedroom unannounced, early this morning, and asked if we could meet up later. Me being the stupid person I am agreed. When he came into my room this afternoon, we both knew what was going to happen.

I just didn't expect it to feel so. . . good.

And it wasn't a quick, hard fuck like some guys; not that I'm opposed to that, it's just that what me and Emmett did was different, more, _everything_. He took his time, and it wasn't just _sex_ it was _making love_. There _is_ a difference, just as Bella has always told me.

God, I was so embarrassed when she walked in, but the worst thing was I didn't even notice at first. I was so wrapped up in Emmett that I didn't even realize my sister was watching. But he was _very good. . ._

_The door opened, and light streamed into the room, making me blink and squint. Emmett's voice drifted over to me._

"_Rose."_

_It sent shivers down my spine. I could already feel myself getting turned on. I pretended to ignore him, though my whole body was eagerly awaiting__ what was going to happen next._

_Emmett came up behind me and covered my breasts with his hands, m__aking my nipples jump up for him. He wasn't wearing a shirt._

_I shifted a little__ in my seat, trying to ease the growing sensation between my legs. Emmett's mouth drifted down my neck, planting butterfly kisses across my collarbone, teasing me. I groaned suddenly and next thing I knew he had picked me up in his arms and deposited me on the bed. He lent over the top of me, and I could already see his erection, pressing against his jeans._

_Licking my lips__ in anticipation, I ran a hand over it, feeling satisfied with myself as I heard him moan and he bucked his hips towards me. Emmett's eager hands strayed down to the waistband of my jeans, unzipping them and tugging them off, closely followed by my shirt, leaving me in only my black and red lace bra and panties. His tongue flicked out and started trailing down my neck and around my breasts, causing loud, breathy moans to escape me and making him chuckle under his breath._

_I pulled his jeans down, le__aving him in only his boxers, through which I could clearly see his erection jutting out. He was huge! My eyes widened and I bit my lip softly, then slipped a hand underneath the waistband of his CK's, softly wrapping my hand around his cock. Emmett moaned and bit down on the flesh of one of my breasts as he undid the clasp of my bra, letting my breasts free. I was moaning and panting like a whore, but I couldn't bring myself to care. My nipples were painfully erect, screaming out for him to touch them, and the sensation between my legs was growing, soaking my panties._

_I knew he could feel and smell how aroused I was, but he took his time, softly running his tongue over each nipple in turn before sucking gently, then moving on to the next.__ My free hand gripped the back of his head, securing him to me, and my back arched towards him. Oh God, oh God, oh God…_

_While he was occupied__, I took the opportunity to peel off his boxers, and the full size of his penis confronted me. Jesus. Christ._

_A bead of pre-cum stood out on the end, glistening__ temptingly, so I wrapped my hand around his length and started moving my hand up and down, slowly at first. Emmett stiffened and looked up from my chest, his eyes full of lust. He groaned again, making me shiver._

_Slowly, his hands moved down from my chest and hovered on my inside thigh, making me squirm and moan a little, wanting him to touch me there, needing him to. Emmett smiled cockily, though his breathing was labored from the hard pace at which I was rubbing his cock, and dipped his hand down my panties, running his finger in a line along my slit._

_I arched my back. "Oh, God… Emmett!" I panted. "So good…"_

"_You're so wet for me. . ." he growled in my ear__. This was really happening._

_I__ made myself look into his eyes. "Don't make me regret it. . ." I whispered, increasing the pace on his length, now occasionally clasping his balls and squeezing, making him shudder. Emmett needed no more encouragement. He ripped off my panties and his mouth left my ear, travelling straight down between my legs where I could feel him breathing on me, in me. _

"_You smell so good," he groaned._

_By now we were both shaking from holding off our orgasms, so I said nothing, onl__y arched my back upwards, so his mouth came in contact with my clit. He latched on, and sucked gently, then shoved his tongue inside me._

_I came undone, shaking and gasping. "Oh… oh God… Oh!" I swear to God I saw fireworks exploding behind my closed eyelids._

_Emmett continued licking, sucking, and stroking until I could take it no longer. "Oh, God, Emmett! Uhhh. . . I need you. . .inside me. . . NOW!"_

_The noises coming from my mouth didn't even sound human, but animalistic, primitive. I was dripping now, and Emmett's cock had swelled to twice its size. We both needed the release. Emmett slid up my body, lined himself up with my entrance, then plunged deeply into me._

_I cried out in pleasure, fisting my hands in his hair as he increased his pace, pounding into me so deeply that I was moving up and down the bed. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he slid even deeper inside me, h__itting me in the perfect place. Once, twice, three times…_

_I __shuddered and climaxed, feeling the sparks of electricity and heat radiate throughout my body, hearing Emmett's roar as he joined me._

_Emmett kept moving, kept the sensations going for me for as long as possible. Finally, we collapsed against each other, panting. It was then I noticed the figure in the room. I squinted in the dim light, recognizing the shape. My heart thudded painfully loud for a second and the words forced their way up my throat._

"_Bella? Shit! Uh, oh crap!" I pulled the covers up, covering mine and Emmett's bodies. Emmett pulled me in close to him, wrapping his arms protectively around me as I fixed my eyes on Bella. How long had she been there with her hand over her eyes? How much had she seen or heard? Oh my God. I could feel the color flooding to my face._

_I tried again, "Bella?"_

_Suddenly__, she started giggling while I watched on in confusion. Beside me, Emmett also started laughing, a deep booming laugh that distracted me for a minute as I thought about how carefree and loving it was._

_Bella turned and __hurried out of the room, saying, "I'll leave you two to . . . finish up." Bitch. She was going to rub this in my face later, I knew it._

_As soon as she closed the door__, I turned to Emmett and kissed him softly._

"_That. . .was fucking amazing!" I whispered as Emmett grinned at me._

"_Yeah, it was," h__e murmured. I think I fell in love with him a bit then. _

"_Me too, babe." Oh shit, had I said that out loud? Crap._

_Emmett smiled and kissed my forehead. "Relax, Rosie." And I did; I melted into his arms._

_Down the hall I heard explosive laughter and kne__w Bella must have told them all. Emmett sighed and got up off the bed, wrapping a blanket around his waist as I admired the view. He stalked out the door and down the hall, where I could hear him saying something to them, before he came back and clambered into the bed again. I sent Bella _I'm going to kill you very slowly and painfully _thoughts down the hall, before lying back in Emmett's arms and wondering how, even though I'd only just met him, I knew I was already completely and utterly in love with him. Well, sue me. Not my fault. They say that true love just hits you . . . well, hell yeah it does. . . _

* * *

**Me and my sis just wanna recommend some fics we've read.**

**My sis reccs _Wild_ by peppahlouie**

**I recc _Alphabet Weekends_ by the-glory-days**

**_Paper CutOuts _by twistedcoincidence**

**_The Rules of Hollywood_ by suzie55**

**Please review! :) Remember REVIEWS=HOT EDWARD AND BELLA LOVIN'  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry this took so long, but I was on vacation, then I had just two crazy-hectic days of school. There was a Bella/Edward lemon written for this chapter, but I've withheld it because hardly anyone reviewed. That's not to say I don't love you guys for putting this story on your Favorites of Story Alert, but I want to hear your opinions. I want ten reviews (just ten. is that so much to ask?) or I'll withhold it again.** ** I know, I'm mean, but I WANT REVIEWS :D**

* * *

_Bella POV_

Needless to say, we rearranged the rooms the next morning, so that I was with Edward and Rose and Emmett were sharing Emmett's main bedroom. Wish I had that room. It was fucking nice. Sigh.

Rose didn't come out of our room that night so I slept in Edward's room—it was completely innocent, no removal of clothing, unfortunately—but I didn't mind too much, as he is very comfy, even fully clothed.

We were both up early and walked into the kitchen to find everyone apart from Rose and Emmett up and dressed. I smirked. Rose was notorious for never getting up early and I was ready to bet that she had already snapped at Emmett in her sleep, telling him something like "shut it, I'm sleeping". She did that any time anyone dared interrupt her "beauty sleep", yet when you asked her, she wouldn't even remember doing it. It's highly amusing. Terrifying at the time, but highly amusing later.

As I sat on Edward's lap to eat my breakfast, I heard voices form down the hall. Rose's pissed off 'I-don't-like-waking-up-early-so-go-the-fuck-away-and-leave-me-in-peace' voice, followed by Emmett's voice which was surprisingly calm and soothing. God, they were so right for each other. He was already able to put up with her morning moods (and they took a lot of getting used to, I'll say that now), which was always a good sign. As they appeared—Rose in one of Emmett's button up shirts that actually came to halfway down her thigh, and Emmett in his jeans form yesterday—Rose caught my eye; I stuck my tongue out at her and raised my eyebrows suggestively, making her blush bright red. As she did, I noticed Emmett put a hand around her waist, comforting her. Because he's so fucking innocent.

They sat down next to each other at the table, hands linked, and started eating quietly. The rest of us stared at them, waiting for one of them to say something. Neither did. Finally, Jasper cleared his throat, making us all jump, and looked around the table.

"What are we doing today?" he asked. Way to IGNORE the elephant in the room; her name is Tai and she wants your jelly beans.

Emmett glanced up from his breakfast and answered, "Why don't we split off—boys and girls—to do whatever we want for today, then meet up again tonight, back here, to go out for something to eat?"

Rose nodded, though she looked a little forlorn at the idea. I, however, was thrilled to have a chance to talk to her about Emmett, and I could tell Alice was, too. Angela was drawing on a notepad, but she nodded quickly, a slight frown creasing her forehead.

Alice jumped in to support the idea. "Yeah! Us girls can go shopping and get beauty treatments while the guys can. . ." she paused, "do whatever guys do, when they don't have their super amazing girlfriends there to distract them." She looked directly at Emmett, who to my absolute surprise, blushed and smiled a little, glancing down at Rose. Shit! Was this actually more than just a vacation fuck? I smiled at the thought. It would be great if it was, but I didn't think Rose would fall for someone that fast.

Everyone seemed okay with Emmett's idea, and so we set off after breakfast to get dressed and ready to go out. Once Edward and I got back to our room, he gave me a chaste kiss on the lips, then disappeared into the bathroom to get changed. I shrugged and pulled out some clothed from the closet. Black skinny jeans, Converse, a tank top with rips in it, the charm bracelet that Edward had given me and the necklace Rose had given to me when I last went to England. Then I grabbed my bag and hurried out the door, at the same time that Rose came out of Emmett's bedroom.

She smiled at me and linked arms, squealing, "Shopping time!"

I just stared at her. Rose NEVER squealed. Ever. Holy crap. But I shook it off and we joined Alice and Angela as they jumped into one of Emmett's cars. I could hear Alice talking to Angela about a local art shop.

"Yeah, I know this guy, Ben, who works there. He could give you a good deal on some stuff I bet. . ." I smirked. Angela would be in art heaven. Next to me, Rose was playing with the collar of her leather jacket, staring off into space.

I nudged her. "So?" I asked, my voice low, eyebrows raised. Interrogation time.

"So what?" she replied, although her bright red cheeks gave away that she knew exactly _who _I was talking about.

"You and Emmett?" I prompted. I expected her to come back with a sharp retort but instead she looked at her lap.

"Maybe. I hope so. He's just so. . . right. He understands me completely." I stared at her open mouthed as she talked, her eyes shining. She was in _love,_ I realized. Wow. Talk about love at first sight. She didn't say anything else for the rest of the trip, just stared dreamily out the window, until we pulled into the parking lot of the mall.

Alice was practically jumping up and down in excitement. "Ahhh! This is going to be soo much fun! Alright, first, we're getting makeovers, then we're going shopping, then we're going. . ." she started bouncing away, leaving the rest of us trailing in her wake. Angela looked positively scared shitless. I laughed and linked arms with both of them.

"Let's make the pixie happy!" I said, as we followed Alice into the mall. And, hell, did Alice have a lot planned. We had manicures and pedicures, then spa treatments, then haircuts, even tans. Like anyone needed a fake tan in California. Okay, so maybe Alice was right when she pointed out that our English companions were a bit pale, but still… You had to admit she knew what she was doing, though; by lunch time, even Angela was looking like a CA girl.

After lunch of a greasy burger and fries (middle aged obesity, here we come) at In 'n' Out Burger, Alice dragged us around the numerous stores, determined to find each of us at least four new "looks". I ended up spending way too much getting two dresses—one black, one blue, both halter necked with a flicky skirt—one skirt, three tight fitting tops, two pairs of shorts and four pairs of heels, not to mention the bags and accessories. Angela barely bought anything, saving her money for when we hit the art store, but Alice bought enough for the both of them. It was Rose, again, that surprised me. She bought four dresses (all tight fitting), three skirts, five tops, four pairs of shorts, six pairs of heels (that didn't surprise me, actually), three bags, enough belts for an army and then dragged me into Victoria's Secret, where she picked out God-knows-how-many lacy nightgowns and lingerie sets, as well as a couple of corset thingies and garters. I suspected this was all for Emmett's benefit, but I didn't say anything. God knows I had dragged her into Ann Summers enough times in the past.

Once we'd dragged her out of there, we went into the art shop Angela wanted to go into to, which was across from Tiffany's. I was staring out the window, looking at the Tiffany's store, while Angela and Rose discussed pens and pencils, and who did I see going into the store? Emmett! I watched him carefully, but I couldn't see exactly what he was buying. He emerged fifteen minutes later with a little Tiffany's bag and a HUGE smile on his face. I glanced at Rose to see if she'd noticed, but she was at the other side of the store with Angela. Alice, however, had seen him and she wandered over to me, eyebrows raised.

"I honestly have no clue what he was buying," I said when she got in hearing distance.

"Neither do I, but what I do know is that I haven't seen my cousin this happy in so many years. Rose had better not break his heart," she warned in an undertone.

"She won't." I said confidently. Rose may act bitchy, but when she liked, or even _loved_ something, she really did. And so far it hadn't changed.

Me and Alice stood in silence whilst Angela paid, then, gathering our bags, we waltzed out of the shop and back to the car. Angela was chattering to Rose about the guy, Ben, in the store, and Rose was smiling sweetly, occasionally laughing as she listened.

When we got back to Emmett's, we could already hear the guy's voices. Rose instantly went to dump her bags and get changed and I followed suit. Ten minutes later we both re-emerged, me in the black halter dress I had bought today and a pair of killer heels and Rose in a deep red dress with almost no back, which showed she had no bra on, and possibly a thong, if that. She wouldn't seriously go pantie-less… would she? Her blond hair was piled into a messy bun and she had on some of the fucking highest heels I had ever seen. As I looked at her, eyebrows raised, she smirked and did a little sashay of her hips before moving off down the hall.

When I rounded the corner I could see Emmett staring open mouthed at her, but I became distracted by Edward, who wrapped his strong arms around me and pulled me in for a long, lingering kiss.

When we pulled apart he lent down and whispered in my ear, "You taste really good." I shivered despite the warmth of the room and smiled.

"So do you," I murmured, running my tongue slowly over my lips. Edward groaned and I could feel his erection through his jeans. I smirked and, making sure my body covered us from sight, brushed a hand against the bulge.

"No time for that now," I whispered, before pulling back and walking away. I could hear Edward following me, and, as we reached the hall again, his arms slipped around my waist.

"You do know that I will now torture you throughout dinner, right?"

I wriggled against him. "I wouldn't expect anything less," I said, looking into his eyes and almost losing myself in them.

Alice's voice snapped me out of my trance. "Are you guys ready? The table is booked for eight."

I grabbed Edward's wrist and looked at his watch. 7:45. Aw, crap. The restaurant was at least 20 minutes' drive away.

Rose noticed my frown and sauntered up to me, "Don't worry. I'll make sure Emmett breaks every fricking speed limit in the US of A."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "And how are you going to do that?" I asked, then regretted it as a smirk came onto her face. "Actually, I really don't want to know. Forget I asked."

"Yeah, that's probably wise. I've already corrupted your too innocent brain once."

She stuck her tongue out at me. I stuck my tongue out back, for all the world feeling like a little kid again about to get into an argument with my little sister, and replied, "Really? From where I was standing it looked very. . . _tame._"

Her breath puffed out in a rush and I saw the indignation cross her face, then barely controlled, yet playful, anger.

She turned away and shot back over her shoulder, "That was just the _entrée, _sis. You might want to invest in some soundproofing." She went over to Emmett and whispered something in his ear, whilst I doubled over, laughing like a madwoman.

Edward was shooting me some very weird and slightly concerned looks but I was watching Emmett's reaction. His eyes widened and I swear I saw a bit of drool. Slipping a hand around Rose's waist, he charged to the door, shouting back over his shoulder, "Right, everybody in the car! I have a very important bet to win!" He pushed Rose out the door, leaving the rest of us staring after him, mystified or, in my case, grinning as I realized what Rose had done. She doesn't like to lose a bet and judging by Emmett's nature and response, he doesn't either, so she'd played him _very _well indeed.

"NOW!" Emmett's voice came thundering back through the door and all of us jumped up and literally ran out of the house, piling into the car with superhuman speed. I had barely even got my seatbelt on before Emmett shoved the car back off the drive and screeched away, leaving black tire marks in his wake.

Edward wrapped his arms around me, holding me close to his body; I'm guessing it was in case Emmett's driving didn't exactly go to plan. I wasn't worried though. Emmett was a brilliant driver (I'm guessing Rose could second this in the, uh, _other sense_) and he wouldn't get us killed. Hurt, I'm not so sure about. Rose was laughing in the front seat, her head thrown back, and she kept calling out the minutes we had left until 8. Emmett kept growling playfully at her, telling her to, "Shut up woman. You're distracting me."

I felt like pointing out that that was probably the point but refrained, in case I distracted him from his bet.

Alice tapped me on the shoulder, grinning. "What do you think she bet him?" she asked. Angela lent in from the other side, listening.

I grinned, "Something X-Rated, I'm sure." We all started laughing, though the boys were looking slightly shell shocked. They obviously hadn't got used to Rose yet.

We pulled into the car park with a minute to spare after Emmett cut up some jerk in a BMW, and all jumped out the car. We were on Team Emmett to win. Rose would kill me if she heard that, but this was bound to be funny.

We bounded into the restaurant just as the clock struck 8, and Emmett yelled in delight, before swinging Rose round in a circle, and then giving her a very long kiss. She swayed a little when they pulled apart, which made me snigger into Edward's shoulder. The hostess looked at all of us in a slightly scared manner before tentatively asking if we were the party of seven at 8pm.

"Hell yeah!" responded Emmett, flashing her a grin.

The hostess blushed and smiled back, at which Rose punched Emmett in the gut and glared at the hostess in a terrifying 'back off bitch' kind of way. The hostess paled and scurried away, leading us to our seats. I gave Rose a reproachful look, to which she just shrugged and tightened her grip on Emmett's arm.

We were seated at a large booth table near the back of the restaurant. Emmett was constantly cracking jokes and innuendos, so much so that Rose pinched him _hard _on the neck, which made him yelp and shut up. Conversation flowed easily over dinner, and even Angela was getting really involved. Alice had promised to set her up with Ben, and now she couldn't stop talking about it. It was sweet, really.

Edward kept playing with my hair throughout dinner, wrapping it in curls around is finger before letting it fall back down. I turned round to kiss him deeply and I ran my hands up his shirt, which was met with a chorus of cheers and 'get a room' from Emmett. I pulled away to glare at him.

"Like you two can talk!" I snapped crossly, pointing at him and Rose who had had their hands all over each other all the way through dinner, and were even feeding each other food off their plates. It was so sweet it was actually sickly. Jasper and Alice were having a whispered conversation, smiling at each other.

I sighed happily. This was the perfect break.

Just as we were getting up to leave a familiar voice called over to us,

"Bella! Hey, Bella!" I turned round and groaned. Jessica was heading towards us at full speed. I felt Edward stiffen and noticed Rose straighten up a bit, her eyes narrowing. I had told her all about Jessica and shown her pictures of the two faced bitch, and Rose was definitely reacting now. Jessica just blundered forward, none the wiser, until she reached us.

Uh, okay… Her hair had been dyed a tacky orange colour and she was wearing her 'favourite top' which she claimed 'made her boobs look good'. Shallow bitch. I swallowed those words and forced a smile.

"Hi Jess." Jessica was looking so excited, her eyes roving over the group. She finally settled back on me.

"Bella! These must be your visitors." She waited expectantly.

I sighed, "Jess, this is Edward, my boyfriend. . ."

Jessica's eyes widened as she blatantly eye-fucked my boyfriend. "How did you manage to get him? Especially with boobs as small as yours!"

I glared at her as Edward moved forward a bit. "It's so nice to meet you Jessica," he practically snarled.

"Call me Jess," she purred, flirtily. Stupid _and_ shallow. What a winning combination.

"I'd rather not."

I stifled a laugh at Jessica's face, then moved on. "This is my best friend Angela." I pointed and Angela reluctantly waved. Jess dismissed her with a curl of the lip. "And this is my sister Rose."

Jess turned her beady eyes onto Rose, who was quivering with anger at this point and her eyes were snapping. Emmett was holding onto her arm with probably more force than he appeared to be using. Rose was pretty strong.

"Rose!" Jessica squealed, "Bella has told me so much about you!"

"And vice versa," Rose snarled. Jess looked momentarily startled at the venom in Rose's voice but she carried on nonetheless.

"I was hoping we could all go have like manicures and pedicures and like hang out! It would be like totally awesome. . ."

"I think not Jessica," Rose growled, "I don't like to hang out with bitches." Rose's accent made her words sound even colder, and this time Jessica actually took a physical step back, her eyes narrowing. She zeroed in on Emmett, who was standing protectively behind Rose, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Emmett, right? You could have done _so much _better than her." She flicked a hand dismissively at Rose. "I could show you a _real _good time. . ."

I sucked in a breath, partly in shock and partly to say something to her—like "fuck off"—but I never got the chance.

Rose jumped in, her voice honey sweet. "Oh, Jessica. Did your parents teach you nothing? You poor little girl. You really don't want to play with fire, honey. You WILL get burned. I can assure you." She smiled at Jess, who was looking slightly scared now, and then carried on in the same tone, "I'm going to forewarn you, since I'm such a kind person." Her voice hardened and turned immensely cold, "if you ever hit on my boyfriend, or on my sister's boyfriend, or are a bitch to any one of the people here, or any person I happen to like, you will regret it. I mean, you don't really need all that long pretty hair, now do you?" Rose smiled again but it was more predatory this time. Then she looked at me, her voice and expression doing a 180, "Ready to go, sis?"

I nodded, grinning. Everyone else nodded, too, though they looked slightly shocked at Rose, and we started moving past Jessica. Rose hung back, waiting until we were past, then she linked arms with me and turned back to Jessica, "Sleep well, Jessica. . ." before striding off out of the restaurant.

Once we got outside, she burst into giggles, to which me and Angela joined in, while everybody else looked on in amazement. We were still snickering when we got back to the house.

Emmett and Rose immediately went off in the direction of Emmett's bedroom, hands all over each other, giggling. Edward pulled me in the direction of our bedroom, while Alice, Jasper and Angela went into the kitchen.

"You look so hot tonight, love," Edward murmured in my ear, whilst tugging the dress over my head; the door was firmly closed and locked behind us.

"But you'll look even hotter without this on. . ." He nipped at my neck and made me squirm.

* * *

**Yup, a cliffie. You know what to do if you want to know what happens next.**

**I just wanna recommend "How It All Started" by fankstewie. It's still in-progress, and I am waiting with baited breath for an update :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry it's taken so long. It's my fault, not my sister's. I've had this chapter (and the next one, actually) sitting on my computer, doing nothing and going nowhere. I finally sat down tonight and edited this one. It took me less than five minutes. I should have done it ages ago; I could have found a spare five minutes somewhere, I'm sure. But it's here now, so enjoy. :)**

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, Edward had already gotten up. I rolled over lazily, not really minding since he was an early riser and I was DEFINITELY not. When I finally dragged myself out of bed and padded down the hall in my pyjama's I found Alice and Rose sitting at the table, drinking coffee. Alice was looking wide awake and active whilst Rose was looking as moody as hell. So nothing new. When I looked around though, I couldn't see any of the guys around. I pulled out a chair and sat down next to Rose,

"Where are the guys?" I asked. Rose just blinked sleepily at me, while Alice jumped in to answer.

"They went hiking!" she announced gleefully.

I looked at her worriedly then carried on, "_HIKING?_ It's God knows how hot out there and they've gone _hiking?_ Seriously?" Alice nodded.

"Yeah, Jasper left me a note this morning. They all got up really early, for like male bonding or something. It doesn't matter though, it means we get the whole day to ourselves!" She was practically jumping up and down with excitement. I looked around again, smirking at the look of terror on Rose's face at the fact that someone was this perky so early in the morning, and noticed that we were down on one girl as well.

"Don't tell me Angela went with them?"

Alice shook her head, "No she went to an art convention. It's a three day thing, and Ben, you know Ben from the art shop? Well he's going with her. She left with him about 6 this morning!" Alice smiled, looking happy to have played matchmaker.

"You are way to perky this early in the morning," grumbled Rose, from next to me where she had her head on the desk.

"Oh, cheer up sis!" I said, "Like Alice said, we have the whole day to ourselves."

"So why am I up this GODAMMNED EARLY?" she screamed. Alice blinked at her.

"Because, silly, we're going to have a fun day!"

"Which includes what?" Rose asked warily, looking like she wanted to shot Alice's head off. She's really not a morning person. Even worse than me. I know, amazing.

"Going to the beach, rocking out to music, eating shitloads of chocolate, talking."

"So a usual CA day then?" I asked, smiling. Alice returned my grin, but Rose just glared at me.

"Remind me again why I couldn't still be in bed right now?" she said.

I mock-glared right back at her. "Right!" I picked her arm up and pulled her to standing. "Come on, we're going to wake up!" I announced, then plugged my iPod into Emmett's dock, before blasting out some Joan Jett. I grabbed Rose's hands and started dancing. She looked at me reluctantly but slowly started moving. Alice jumped up and joined in and soon we were all dancing around the room and singing at the top of our voices.

When we were finished, we all collapsed in a giggling heap on the sofa.

"Right. Let's get ready for the beach!" Alice squealed, dancing off down the hall. Me and Rose watched her go, then shared a glance.

"Ever wonder if she's on happy pills?" Rose muttered.

"Every day," I replied and we both started laughing then got up to get ready.

Half an hour later we all re-emerged wearing bikini's and light sundresses. Alice led us to the garage and climbed into a small – but cute – Volvo, which she reversed out of the garage and started driving towards the beach. When we arrived, the beach was already packed, and Alice had to cut up another driver to get the last available space. The driver gave her the finger, but Alice just smiled sweetly at him, and the guy looked confused before he found himself smiling back. Apparently nobody was immune to Alice's charm. Me and Rose exchanged glances and laughed, as Alice climbed out and looked over her shoulder at us.

"What?" she asked innocently, before cracking up. Me and Rose clambered out (gracefully, of course) and grabbed our bags before wading our way down to the beach. Walking in a line, arms linked, hips swaying (I know, so cliché, but it was _fun!_) we turned a hell of a lot of heads, both guys and girls, although admittedly the girls were glaring at us not undressing us with their eyes like the guys. Not that it took much since we were in practically see-through dresses and tiny bikinis (obviously on the right side of slutty). When we finally found a spot that wasn't completely overflowing with families or surfers, and had set our towels down, I was already so ready to just collapse and sunbathe. Yeah, right. I could practically hear her voice from across the beach,

"Oh look. It's _Bella." _I sighed and turned around. I had been trying so hard to ignore her, yet here she was… Yep, Jess and her bitch in crime, Lauren. Of course. Jess wouldn't be able to just let it go and accept that I didn't want to be friends with her anymore. No, she had to bring in the bitch-pack. Lauren was grinning in a way that I think was supposed to look evil; she was looking forward to the showdown. Rose, who had already settled down on her towel, rose up onto her elbows and peered over her sunglasses.

"Is she so stupid, that she didn't understand that I threatened her the other night, or does she want me to go at her again?" she muttered darkly.

I threw her an amused glance, then whispered, "Don't do anything. Let me handle this." She looked at me doubtfully, but sighed and nodded.

"Fine, but I'm back-up. I am so itching for a fight. It's too fucking early in the morning for anything other than that." I smiled at her and he got up, dusting off the little bit of sand. I still had on my sundress, while Rose just stood there in her bright red bikini.

Alice looked at us worriedly, "Will you be okay? Don't do anything stupid."

I smirked, whilst Rose just threw her head back and laughed. "Me? Stupid? Never."

Then she grabbed my arm and we walked to meet Lauren and Jess. I could feel Alice's eyes burning holes into my back. Jess and Lauren stopped a few metres away and both crossed their arms.

"Oh, how long have you been practising that?" I snarled. Then I heard myself and practically reeled back. Hmm, I was a bit bitchy this morning. Jess's smirk faltered and Lauren glared even harder if that was possible. Rose was snickering at my side, which made me hold back a smile.

"So Bella, has your boyfriend dumped you yet? Tell him I'll be waiting in the wings to give him a _real _good time." Jess sniped, as Lauren smirked again.

"Don't worry, I'll give him _that _message when I feel like giving him nightmares." I replied, while smiling sweetly. Lauren turned to Rose, whilst Jess was opening and closing her moth like a fish, still reeling from my last comment.

"And when _your _boyfriend is finished with his trash let him know that I'm available," she said to Rose. I could see Rose getting ready to react physically, probably to punch the shit out of Lauren, when Alice danced up and saved me from having to throw myself in front of Rose.

"Hey guys!" Alice squealed, giving us meaningful looks, "I was getting so bored by myself, plus these guys just asked if we wanted to play volleyball with them. You see, those ones over there." She pointed to where a group of hot (but not quite as hot as Edward) boys stood waving and smiling. Jess and Lauren's mouths fell open in synchronization.

Rose smiled at Alice, "Oh, God, I would love to. But they do know we're all taken right?" She was acting, playing the role Alice was asking her to.

Alice nodded innocently. "I did already tell them that, but they said that it didn't matter, they just wanted to be able to spend time with 'such hot girls' and that all our boyfriends were the 'luckiest mother fuckers on earth'. So yeah," she finished, shrugging. I was sniggering into my hand at this point as Jess and Lauren just stood gaping at her.

"Guess we should go then," I said.

"Nice seeing you two," I called over my shoulder at Jess and Lauren as we turned away and walked off towards the volleyball court. When we were out of hearing distance, I leant down to Alice.

"Did they really say that?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. They also said to make sure not to bring the two girls you were talking to as they looked like 'total whores'," she said, and then burst out laughing. Me and Rose joined in and I was glad to see Rose had gotten over her earlier anger. We reached the guys and split off into teams – Rose and three of the guys against me, Alice and the other two guys. Rose's eyes glittered as she picked up the ball.

"Game on, sis!"

We got back to the villa a couple of hours later after way too many games of volleyball (in which I almost took out a passer-by with my spike) and way, way, way too many ice creams and WKD's. We were all giggling madly as we collapsed down on the sofa, but after a couple of minutes Alice stopped giggling enough to actually form a few words.

"Should we. . . put on. . . a DVD?" she asked. I nodded and Rose actually jumped up and down and started clapping her hands in excitement. Wow, she'd had more to drink than I thought.

"Which one?" Alice asked and we all launched into a discussion, each trying to put in ideas. In the end we settled on one Alice suggested:

"How about Twilight?" she said. I nodded and Rose voiced (more like squealed) her agreement before running off to get snacks and drinks (of the non-alcoholic kind this time. Responsible drinking and all). By the time the movie was over, we had all sobered up a bit and were actually pretty hungry even though we'd been stuffing our faces with chocolate and ice cream.

"Let's order in," I suggested and Alice pulled out a menu for a pizza place a few blocks down. We all placed an order and a barely ten minutes later the doorbell rang.

"Pizza delivery!" the guy yelled and we all jumped up.

"I'll pay!" Rose yelled, grabbing her purse and getting to the door first. She came back a few minutes later with three boxes and a bag.

"Pizzas and fries," she called out as Alice and I eyed the boxes hungrily.

After literally devouring the pizzas, we came to the abrupt and worrying realization that they guys weren't back yet and it was getting dark.

Rose pulled out her mobile and tried to ring Emmett, but there was no answer. I called Edward, and Alice called Jasper, with the same result. We all sat down and waited silently, each expecting the door to open at any minute and for the guys to walk in shouting and laughing.

It didn't happen.

Our earlier euphoric mood was gone and replaced by worry. It was about an hour later that Alice's phone started ringing, making us all jump. She snatched it up and hurried out the room, already talking. I sat down next to Rose and we hugged each other. A few minutes later, Alice came back into the room as silent as death and slowly turned to put her phone away. I jumped up and went over to her, trying to think what on earth could have happened. . .

* * *

**So... things are getting interesting. Anyone got a guess? Remember: more reviews=faster updates. That was the problem last time. Thank you to those who _did_ review, but I got so few reviews, and therefore I was somewhat unmotivated. Love love, B&K xx  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took so long! GCSEs and other such time-consuming activities are, well, time consuming. Anyway, I hope you like it :)**

* * *

**Previously on UV:**

_A few minutes later, Alice came back into the room as silent as death and slowly turned to put her phone away. I jumped up and went over to her, trying to think what on earth could have happened. . ._

* * *

Alice turned to look at us, terror and worry written all over her face.

"What?" I asked. Rose was sitting on the sofa, her eyes teary and scared. She was so worried about Emmett, I realized. It may not have been long since they met, but they were close; almost as close as Edward and I.

"Jasper just called. . ." Alice started. Rose jumped up and came round to stand in front of me, clearly panicking. "Emmett. . .Emmett's been attacked by a bear. . ."

Rose screamed, her hand flying to her mouth, then collapsed on the sofa, shaking as Alice carried on.

They're at the hospital. Oh God Bella. . . they don't think. . . they don't think Emmett will pull through. . . they think he's going to die. . ." she started crying and fell into my arms. I patted her hair softly and tried to stop the tears from overflowing.

I couldn't see Rose over Alice, but I could hear her moaning and hyperventilating.

"Oh God. . .no. . . NO! Emmett!" she started sobbing loudly. I wanted to comfort her, but I knew there was nothing I could do.

I moved Alice over to the sofa, setting her down gently, where she then wrapped her arms around Rose and they were both sobbing together. I pulled out my phone and speed dialled Edward. I had to talk to him; I had to know that he, at least, was okay; selfish, but true.

"Bella?" he gasped when he answered halfway through the first ring, "Oh God Bella. . . I don't know what to do. . ."

I interrupted his panicking, knowing that he would continue with his worry-induced word-vomit for hours if I let him. "Edward, are _you_ okay?"

"Yes, yes. . .it's just… It's just Emmett. He's on life support, in a coma. They're giving him twenty-four hours, and if nothing happen has happened by then… Oh, God, Bella… If nothing happens, they're switching it off. Bella, what do we do?" he sounded vulnerable and shaken. I wanted to hold him and just collapse, but I needed to help Rose.

"We'll be there in half an hour, tops." I promised, before shutting the phone off. I walked over to the sofa purposefully; Alice had stopped crying now and was holding and comforting Rose, but Rose was still shaking and silent tears were pouring down her face. She was so pale, her eyes glassy. I reached out a tentative hand and put it on her arm. She jumped, then focused briefly on me.

"Sis?" her voice was weak and so scared. I wasn't used to seeing her like this.

"Yeah, I'm here Rose, I won't leave. But we have to go to Emmett. He needs you," I whispered, smoothing back her hair.

Eventually, Rose answered me in an empty voice, "Emmett? Why?"

Oh, God.

"He's hurt sis. Really hurt. We have to go." She looked at me, eyes slightly crazed, then nodded.

"Okay." She sounded like a little kid. I hugged her quickly, then stood up, meeting Alice's confused, scared gaze.

"I'll drive. Alice, help Rose." Alice was a little bit better now, so she helped Rose up and followed me out the door, bundling Rose into the back seat beside her. I jumped in the front and drove us with somewhat illegal speed to the hospital.

Rationally, I knew I should be panicking, terrified, worried, but I was numb. I knew Emmett enough to know that I'd miss him if he… _went_, but that wasn't what was killing me slowly. I wasn't ready to lose my sister. I _couldn't_ lose my sister, not like this. Not now. Not yet.

We slowly made our way the front desk with Rose hanging onto Alice, barely able to walk. I asked the receptionist where Emmett was, and after a pause where she looked at Rose, she was more than willing to give me directions. It took both me and Alice to get Rose up the stairs and, as we finally approached the room, we saw Edward waiting outside, looking for us. His face relaxed a little as he looked at me, but then his eyes settled on Rose and he looked scared again, terrified, even. Without a word, he hurried us into the single room Emmett was in. I stopped dead when I saw him. He looked terrible. Most of his body was bandaged, only his face and legs were bare, and he had millions of wires coming from him to a large beeping machine. Jasper was sitting by his bed, head on his hands. He jumped up when he saw us and came to give Alice a hug. Edward did the same for me, but I was still looking at Emmett. His face was pale, lips slightly blue. It was like he was already dead.

Rose let out a strangled gasp and ran to the bedside, her hands reaching out to him. She collapsed into the chair Jasper had just vacated, and clutched at Emmett's bandaged arm, murmuring to him. I couldn't hear what she was saying but it seemed too intimate, too private, for me to watch.

Edward whispered in my ear, "Did you tell her about the deadline?"

I shook my head. "I couldn't do that to her. Not now. Look at her Edward, she's falling apart." She really was. Rose was still crying, rocking herself back and forth, clutching onto Emmett like the lifeline I knew he was to her.

Alice was looking at Emmett almost blankly but I could tell she was blocking out the pain; she was becoming numb, just like me. Jasper was watching Rose with a frown. Slowly, he and Alice walked over to us.

"Should we get a nurse for her?" he murmured in an undertone. I shook my head. Rose was so much more dangerous when she was scared. It made her unstable and she would lash out at all of us if we tried anything. It would cause too much trouble.

"Let her be," I advised quietly, "You two go to get something to eat and drink. You look like you need it." I said to the two guys; unwillingly, and only after joint glares form me and Alice, they left the room.

When they were gone I wrapped an arm around Alice's waist and sighed. "I suppose we'd better talk to a nurse about staying with him."

Alice bit her lip, "Jasper already has. Only one person is allowed to stay overnight." We both looked at Rose. It had to be her. We wouldn't get her away from him.

I nodded, but Alice still looked unsure.

"Do you think she'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine," Rose answered, making us both jump, "I can hear everything you've been saying. I'm not going. So just let me be." Her voice sounded almost normal again, strong and steady, though I wasn't entirely convinced it wasn't just shock. But we nodded and quickly left the room, going to join the guys in the café.

They looked up instantly. "Is everything okay…?"

"Everything's as okay as it can be. Rose has told us to go. She's staying with him tonight."

Jasper ran his hands through his hair, then sighed and got up. "Okay, then. We should get going. There's nothing else we can do and Emmett won't get any better or worse with us all hovering."

Edward nodded and pulled us towards the exit. I cast one more glance at the stairs, hoping, for Rose's sake, that it would all be alright. Nobody spoke in the car on the ride home and once we got back, we all went to our bedrooms instantly, still in silence. I didn't even bother to take off my makeup or my clothes; I just collapsed onto our bed and closed my eyes, welcoming the brief respite that sleep would bring.

* * *

**So... what do you think?**

**Do you think Emmett is going to make it? What's going to happen to Rose?  
**

**Let us know! x -B&K :)**


End file.
